Unwanted Awakenings
by Nevermore Forevermore
Summary: Terra is brought back to the world of not stone like.
1. A boring story begins

Well um .....don't stone to hard if its bad....

I don't own teen titans... blah blah blah..don't sue me plz....blah blah blah blah

Um.. onward with the crappy fic

It was a normal night, BB and Cyborg playing some game for the millionth time(Cyborg winning), Robin searching for another villain to obsess over since Slade left, Raven sitting on the couch reading a horror novel(that's original) and occasional lokking over at her new boyfriend, Beast Boy.

Starfire on the other hand, was in her room searching for a cure for Terra. She was feeling lonely now these days. Robin paid little or no attention to her, Cyborg was always with the gamestation or his "baby", and Raven and BB spent all their free time together. She had asked what they do at night and why she heard strange noises coming from their room, but every time she asked someone they blushed and walked away. So she would bring back Terra to go to the mall of shopping, eat highly carbonated foods, and have the talk of girl. Then she could finally say good bye to her imaginary friend, Fluffy.

Suddenly something passed onto the screen she'd never seen before, it said **Successful match found. **For a moment she didn't believe her eyes. This meant that she'd found what mixture of chemicals would bring back her long lost friend.

After a minute of stupidly staring at the screen she printed off the results and ran down to tell her friends the news.

well ..um.. there u go....sry its short

review and tell me how it is if you would be so kind

and if u must puts out basket of rocks then go on with it


	2. Great Sacrifice

I'm back!

Lucky u........ well on with the story...(and to buy protective gear)

.................................................................................................

As she ran down the Starfire tripped over one of Beast Boy's chew toys and rolled down the rest of the stairwell, only to meet the worried gaze of six eyes. Robins were still stuck to the computer.

"Friends!" Starfire (of course) cheerfully announced "I have found the cure that will bring back our dear friend Terra!" This got even Robin's attention. "It says here that we are merely to pour lemon juice, mayonnaise, goat milk, shredded cardboard and arson into a pot and bake...Oops. Sorry dear friends that is the recipe for pudding of anger."

She got a lot of wide eyes on that one.

"We must pour citric acid onto her. Friends, where are we to get this 'citric acid?'" Beast boy immediately stood up. "I know this one!!!! It's in Mountain Dew (don't own either)!" Beast Boy sat down next to raven, quite pleased with himself.

A second later Raven leaned over and whispered something into BB's ear the immediately made him blush.

After pulling himself back together from the comment (use your imagination on this 1 folks) he stood back u and said, "I will give up a years amount of Mountain Dew so we can bring Terra back sooner. You wouldn't believe how long it takes to buy that much." He looked over and Raven and she nodded and slightly smirked. He sat back down and though about what he had just done.


	3. Shes a real girl

I promise this will b longer

On with it then

...........................................................................

About an hour later Beast Boy came out of his room, Raven following behind, with a goofy smirk on his face. "So, I'll get the Mountain Dew" and with that he ran down to the basement.

Within ten minutes he was back and they were on their way to Terra's statue. Starfire was ecstatic so Raven transported her to the hood for "safe keeping". She unfortunately fell off but no-one noticed.

As they arrived and that statue, Beast Boy and Cyborg had all of the Mountain Dew out and Starfire came flying up, looking slightly messy.

"Friends! We must bring back friend Terra!" With that she poured all off the Mountain Dew on her as BB sadly watched.

After a few minutes the stone stared to crumble away and there stood a very confused Terra

"Um guys what happened? Is this another dream or did you finally get me out of there??" Terra looked around quickly.

"This is all real" said BB flexing his muscle. Seeing that, Terra ran over and hugged BB. "Oh my God!!!! I've missed you soooooo much." Raven took about a minute of that hug and broke in. "Yeah Terra, lots has happened, for example" she tore BB from the embrace that was threatening to suffocate him, and put her arms around his waist "Beast Boy is my boyfriend" and with that she kissed him square on the lips.

Seeing Beast Boy return the kiss she visibly slouched.

Once the kiss was broken Beast Boy (with his arms now around Raven's waist) "terra, when you turned on us, I needed comfort. Raven comforted me and our feelings grew."

"But BB" Terra stated "I'm back! We can have what we lost before. We can be together!"

BB looked down before looking back at Terra "I'm sorry. You left us. I moved on"

Terra thought a moment before saying "Oh well, I passed up my opportunity" She then mumbled to herself "but I'll get it back"

"Lets get back to the tower" she said, and they were off.


	4. Learning The Hard Way

Ok, for this fic, Robin is 20, Starfire 20, Cyborg 21, Raven 19, BB 19 (therefore Raven and BB are still teen titans while the rest are just titans) and that other one... oh yeah terra is 19.

Silverkid and warprince2000, this chappy is dedicated to you (cuz no1 else will review!)

Enjoy

..............................................................................

When they returned home, Starfire went straight to the kitchen to make Pudding of Happiness, Robin following behind to make sure she didn't poison it. While everyone else stayed and filled Terra in on the last three years.

"Then I pulled the wrench ever so slightly" Cyborg started but was cut off by Raven saying "Um Cy, I think that she um... doesn't care" as she looked over at a waking up Terra.

"Friends! I have returned with the Pudding of Happiness! I would have been here sooner but Robin informed me the glass is not often digested my humans."

"That's ok Star, I'm going to bed." said Raven

"Yea me too" said BB

"I suppose me to" said Terra, and with that the three were off to their different rooms to 'sleep'.

About ten minutes later Terra was outside off BBs window, waiting for him to come out. She knew that this little fling with Raven would never work out, she had just caught him on the rebound and now she was going to ask him out, and slowly things would be as they should be.

She looked over just in time to see Raven teleporting in, in just her bra and panties. But that wasn't the worst off it. Next Beast boy came out of the bathroom, in the nude (I really really wanted to say that, so I did).

Terra didn't stick around to find out what happened next, she would have to put her plan into action later, their relationship was deeper than she thought. 'Damn witch' she thought 'now I'll have to work even harder at getting my boy back.'

So Terra went back to her room for some sleep.

sleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepsleepleepsleepsleepsleep

The next morning at breakfast went normally until, "Um guys, we have an announcement." Said Beast Boy as him and Raven stood up. "We're... or she's um..." "I'm pregnant!" said Raven "Yea, that" said a rather relieved Beast Boy.

Terra immediately spit out the cereal she was eating and a nearby rock could be heard exploding. "Congratulations dear friends Beast Boy and Raven. Has the doctor found the sex of the child so we know what seasonings to cook it in?"

Everyone just kinda stared. "Oh, it is not an Earthly custom to eat the first born child?" she the smiled and said "I believe I got you? Is that how you say it?"

"Um yea..." said Raven "If your asking if it's going to be a boy or a girl, maybe both." "We got twins!" yelled Beast Boy, punching the air, and then putting a gentle hand on Ravens stomach.

"So, we get more tofu eating lil Beast Boy's?" asked Cyborg.

"And meditating lil Ravens?" asked Robin

"Yea!" replied both BB and Raven at the same time.

"Who's up for babysitting?" asked BB


	5. Shopping and Talks

Silverkid and warprince2000, you have competition now

StarryRavenFire has now been added to the list on loyal fans,

That makes three,

Alrite on with it them

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

Terra just stared at them, a look of disbelief on her face 'Pregnant' she thought 'how could she be pregnant? This can't be happening. She got herself knocked up so he can't leave her? That dirty little half-breed witch, she'll pay for this.'

"Friend Terra" asked Starfire "why are you glaring at friend Raven?" this got everyone's attentive.

"I'm not glaring Starfire" Terra replied quickly "I'm just thinking about how wonderful this is. Have any names in mind?"

"Well" said Raven with a smile "we're going to name them Jade and Jason if they're a boy and girl, Jade and Ash if they're girls, and Alex Jason if they're both boys."

"How, cute" said Terra forcing a smile. "I um have to go to me room for a bit." Stammered Terra as she ran out of the room.

Intheroominthroomintheroominthroomintheroominthroom

"Alright" said Terra (isn't talking to yourself a sign of insanity, I should know) "I'll take Starfire and Raven out to look for baby clothes and such. What a shame that the little dears are going to have to die.

Back to the plan Terra, no day dreaming. While we're out, I'll run back to the tower and talk to BB. I DO NOT want an incident like last time." She shuddered at the thought.

Laterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlaterlater

"So Raven" asked Terra "do you um wanna go baby shopping with me or something?"

Raven looked at her skeptically for a moment before saying "Sure, let me grab Star, she's into this kinda stuff."

And with that they were of to the mall, to shop!

In the maternity clothes isle Starfire was picking out clothes for Raven, and Raven was becoming sick, just from the colors.

"What of this one Raven?"

"No"

"This one?"

"No"

"How about this one?"

"Hell no"

"This pink one is very nice"

Ravens eye twitched "How about we look for something to decorate the kids room with?"

"Hey guys, I gotta use the restroom I'll be right back."

Before she could even here their replies, she was running off.

'Gotta find BB, gotta find BB' she repeated in her head.

About five minutes later she arrived at Titans Tower, and she grabbed a rock and went up 2 BB's room.

When she got there, he was laying on his bed, sleeping. So she 'gently' woke him by banging on the window "Wake up Beast Boy, and let me in."

When he jerked his head up to see what the noise was, he managed to fall out of bed in the process. "Ow" he muttered as he walked to his window and let Terra in.

"Hey Ter what are you-"but before he could finish his sentence, he found Terras lips against his. He was shocked at first but regained his composure in moments and pushed her off.

"What was that?!?" he asked, clearly angry.

"It was a kiss BB. I've come to free you from that accursed witch and her hell-spawn half breeds."

At first he was confused, but that confusion turned to anger as her words registered.

"TERRA!" he yelled "DON'T TALK ABOUT RAVEN OR MY CHILDREN LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

At first she just stared at him then she smiled, "It's ok BB, I'll get rid of them and we'll all be fine. I'll give you your own children; they'll be more beautiful than any child that Raven could give you."

"Terra" his words came out like a growl "if you touch Raven or _our_ children, you'll wish you were never born." With that he stormed out of the room to go and think about the conversation he just had with Terra.

She smiled again, "The plan is in process." She then quickly flew back to the mall to meet the other girls.


	6. A Fancy French Resturant!

Woop

Chappy 6, is up!

Price and silver, you guys have company

StarryRavenFire, sammy101, nessthing

And nessthing, cause she's a dirty little traitor that tried to kill them...twice!

You have been added to the nobel league known as the fans of this fic

Its not that great of an accomplishment but... congrats!

ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï 

The girls came home about an hour after BB and Terra's talk. BB was amazed because Terra acted like nothing at all had happened. If she could play that way so could he. He didn't want to worry Raven more than necessary. He decided that if another incident like that happened, he would go straight to Robin. He wouldn't tell Raven unless it was absolutely necessary.

He had caught a few dreamy looks from Terra, and returned them with glares but other than that, she had been relatively normal. That is, if you can call her normal. A lithokinetic that was turned to stone for a few years, then brought back only to threaten her ex-boyfriends girlfriend and his children, yeah, not exactly normal.

Then BB smiled to himself. Today was the day. He took a ring out of his pocket and his smile grew more. 'It'll look beautiful on her.' He thought. 'I just hope Terra doesn't try anything.' The smile decreased.

He was going to ask her that her that night at dinner. He had made plans earlier in the month so that all of them could see it. It seemed that everyone knew what was happening tonight but Raven, and he hoped that it would stay that way, until tonight at least.

He then ran to his room to get ready for that night.

Terra on the other hand was dreading this night. Starfire had told her that BB was going to propose to her tonight. She couldn't have this. Then she smiled "That's my BB, no child of his is going to be a bastard. No matter whom their damned mother is. To bad he doesn't know about my plan, then he could of saved money on that ring." Said Terra out-loud. Then she smiled widely, pictures of pulling the ring off of Ravens dead finger danced through her head. She giggled at the idea. "I need to start writing these ideas down." So she got a paper and pencil and wrote them down.

AtthefacncyfrenchrestaurantAtthefacncyfrenchrestaurant

As the arrived at the restaurant, they all took their seats Robin then Starfire then Raven then Beast Boy then Cyborg. They had just ordered and everyone was talking among themselves when Beast Boy stood up.  
"I have an announcement to make." Everyone except raven looked at him knowingly. He got down on one knee, at this point Ravens eyes had widened considerably. "Raven, I love you and will always love you. Will you marry me?" Raven was so shocked she almost didn't answer, but she managed to choke out a quiet "yes" before she kissed him, hard on the lips. Beast Boy was so happy he almost couldn't hold it. He slipped the ring on Ravens finger and kissed her again.

About fifteen minutes later, their food came and they started eating. While eating, Beast Boy suddenly started rubbing Ravens leg, causing her to drop her napkin. She sent him a playful glare then reached down to pick up her napkin.

That's when Terra saw her opportunity. Right when Ravens hand was on the ground, Terra let her steak knife drop down to the ground, hitting the middle of Ravens hand with penetrating force, temporarily staining her ring.

Raven quickly withdrew her hand from under the table, partly from surprise partly from reflex.

"Oh my God, Raven I am so sorry!" Terra faked sympathy. Beast Boy sent her a hard glare that she returned with an innocent smile.

"It's fine" said Raven, trying to stop the bleeding with Beast Boys napkin. "Come on Rae, lets go home and get that cleaned up real quick." Said a concerned Beast Boy.

"Ok" was all Raven said before standing up and sending Terra a telepathic message_ 'Stay away from my family."_

'I must be losing it' thought Terra. 'There's no way she could know.'

AtthetoweratthetowerAtthetoweratthetowerAtthetoweratthetower

"She did that on purpose! That little witch! I can't believe..." Beast Boy was about to say, but was cut of by Ravens finger to his lips and a concerned look in her eyes.

"I know she did" said Raven, quietly and sadly.

"But how?" asked a confused Beat Boy.

"Right when I was reaching down, she thought 'drop it on her pretty little hand' so hard it was hard not to pick it up"

"Oh"

"That's not all; she wants to kill me and the twins."

Beast Boys eyes flashed with anger. He knew the she said it before but, he didn't know she was serious.

"Don't worry Raven; she's as good as out of the team for this. I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Cy, Star, or Robin."

Raven leaned in and kissed BB before whispering in his ear "I love you."

He looked at her and smiled "I love you to Rae, we'll get through this together."

..................................................................

Damn, that was sappy

Does anyone else like, hate pink preps?

Or am I the only 1? I dunno,

Review!


	7. Announcements

Haha!

Ya'll had to wait while I knew what happens all along. Ha

It actually kind of ruins the story for me

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or my soul (the devil gave me a great deal on a chocolate donut)

Story time (writers block sux so leave me alone)

PS Aninnymous, hold the knife out and be proud...at least until the cops show up

Maybe someone will die, maybe they won't...depends how much u pay me

scootertrxs I like your morals... and I intend to

Silverkid tell your friend that if u break the keyboard, I'm not paying 4 it... and evil laughing should be done by pros, or else you cough

StarryRavenFire thanks for the band aide! Raven needed it

..........-----------..............-------------..............-----------------...............

The next day, Beast Boy and Raven went to Robin to make their claims.

"Robin" started BB "I don't think what happened to Terra yesterday was an accident. I think that with the stone and stuff she kinda, lost it, majorly."

Robin looked at the pair a moment before responding "Are you sure? It may have just been a misunderstanding. Has anything else happened?"

Raven was about to answer 'no' when Beast Boy quietly said "yes".

Raven looked at him quickly, he never told her about it.

"What happened?" asked Robin, starting to worry.

"While Rae and Star were still at the mall, she must have run back. She came up to my window, thinking something was wrong, I let her in. When I did, she kissed me and started talking about how she would take care of Raven and other crazy shit like that. I didn't tell you guys because I thought it was nothing. Then the incident last night happened..." his voice quietly trailed off and he gave Raven the 'I'm sorry/ puppy dog look'. She smiled softly and slightly nodded her head.

"I suppose if you two want her out, she's gone. But this means that Fluffy is coming back." Everyone shuddered at the name of Fluffy.

"Yes" said Raven "we most defiantly want her out." With that her and BB left to there rooms.

LaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLater

They were all sitting in the dining room getting ready to eat dinner. Robin had decided to wait until after they ate to kick Terra out.

Coincidently, Beast Boy was cooking that night so he decided to celebrate with non-tofu food, steak. About five minutes later, BB walked out of the kitchen with a huge plateful of steak (except him, he snuck tofu steak, lil sneak!).

Soon the meal ended and as everyone got up to leave Robin stood up and said "I've got an announcement to make." BB and Raven smiled slightly while everyone else stared slightly confused. "It has come to my attention that one of our team mates has been less than friendly." With that Terra slowly slid a knife into her sleeve, just in case this turned out not to be in her favor "Terra, I'm afraid that you must leave the Titans. I want you and your things out of here by morning. That will be all." He said before walking away.

Raven and BB turned around to follow him. 'Opportunity number two.' Thought Terra. Just as Raven started walking, Terra pulled out the knife and before anyone could do anything, she whipped the knife straight at Ravens back then ran and jumped out the window, only to be caught by a floating rock and flying quickly into the night.

All eyes were suddenly on Raven. Whose eyes had widened considerably in both pain and surprise.

She fell onto her knees from the pain and started to fall forward. With that last bit of strength left in her, she put her hands out and pushed herself onto her side so that the twins wouldn't get hurt. Then all went black.

Beast Boy quickly dropped beside her, and held her hand crying softly. Robin ran and called an ambulance while Cy and Star just stood there, shocked.

About ten minutes later the ambulance came, and Raven was stable enough for surgery to repair the ripped arteries in her shoulder. Soon they would get the life changing news on the twins.

They sat there for three hours, worrying. It was like all the worry was about to manifest itself and completely swallow them.

Suddenly the doctor came out with a stern, emotionless face on, walked up to Robin and looked back up to him. "Mr. Greyson, I'm sorry to say that your husband has pasted away." Robin just stared at him and slowly said. "I'm here with Raven Logan. I don't have a husband and probably won't for a long long time."

After that BB stood up and said "How is my wife raven and her twins? We came in here three hours ago and all you have to tell us is Robins husband dies? How are they?"

"Oh yes, Raven Logan, she just came out of surgery, and her children are fine. You can go visit her now." He sighed "I guess I have to go tell that guy his husband dies, aren't I?" They all nodded as he slowly walked toward another man.

Beast Boy burst through the door and raced down the hall towards Ravens room (tripping over several various objects in the process (wow that was a lot of big words)). When he burst into her room, he found her sleeping peacefully, a hand resting on her slightly bulging stomach.

Beast Boy walked over and took her hand. Gently stroking it he said "I'll get her Rae, I'll get her for this."


	8. Plannings and Talks of Marine Life

Well, overwhelming reviews for the last chapter (four)

Thank ya silver, starry, and pyro

Silver-well...I just tried laughing evilly...and nearly choked on my tongue...don't ask

Starry- good authors do that

Pyro-Rekka- thanx: I don't they aren't a couple, but there have been some moments that they really clicked, I think they're cute together, and I really don't like Terra. And go ahead and kill all yea want, have fun with it though!

scootertrxs- I like your attitude! Just keep it up and you'll go places

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... but I do own Team Mango (it's a fun-4-all club I made...I'm president!)

Ok play clip

-------'''''''''.........-------------''''''''''''''''''............???????????...,,,,,,,,.,.,,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',---

About ten minutes later the rest of the team came in (they had to pick up all the stuff he knocked over) and found him in the same position he'd been in for the last ten minutes, sitting beside Raven, holding her hand.

"Hey BB" said Cy "you ok man?"

"Yea, just a little worried is all, what if she comes back?"

"Then we'll kick that little blond ass of hers back to the volcano!"

BB smiled "Thanks guys" he said quietly, then all of his attention went back to the sleeping Raven.

About an hour later, everyone, but the loyal Beast Boy, decided to go home.

"Night guys" he said "I asked the nurse and since I'm a superhero, I get to stay here with Rae. Call me if you get any leads."

"Ok" they all said simultaneously.

Nextdaynextdaynextdaynextdaynextdaynextdaynextdaynextday

The next day Raven woke up, and they were told that she was well enough to go home, but she shouldn't use her powers for about two weeks. So they decided to take up this opportunity to plan the wedding.

"I'm thinking small wedding, no need for all of the press." Said BB

"Yea, same here"

"What 'bout colors?"

"Well probably dark green and purple"

"That works"

It went on like that for hours (so boring...didn't want to put you through it) until they came up with a date.

They walked into the kitchen to announce the news.

"Hey guys, we've decided the wedding will be on July 5th" said BB

"Is there any reason for the chosen date?" asked Star.

"None what so ever" replied Raven "we opened the calendar and picked a date, plus July is just a month away so we won't have to wait very long. Even though I'm five months pregnant already so..."

"Yes friend raven you will be, how do you say, a whale" said Starfire, despite BB making 'stop' signs behind Ravens back.

"Gee thanks Star, glad you commented" replied Raven, sarcastically.

"You are quite welcome. I will celebrate this discovery of a date, with pudding of celebrating." With that Star, ran off to make her pudding (of doom).

"Well, I'm tired; you'd be surprised at how much being stabbed takes out of you." And off went Raven down the hall for sleep.

It has been a month and not counting the planning of the wedding, nothing relatively interesting happened. There were a few terra sightings, but none of them lead to her.

Now, to the wedding.

Weddingweddingweddingweddingweddingweddingweddingweddingweddingwedding

Beast boy stood there at the front of the church. It was a pretty small wedding; the Titans and there friends and family. The press had been 'dealt with'.

Starfire was the maid of honor, Cyborg best man, and they had Robins little cousins as the flower girl, and ring barer. They also had various other people doing various other things.

Then the bride came walking down the isle. She had on a light purple dress, and a veil that covered her entire face, with gloves that covered her entire arms.

She walked up to Beast Boy and took his hands in hers, looking into his eyes, she saw true love.

The priest said priest like things and then came our favorite part.

"Do you, Garfield Logan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Raven Roth, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She only nodded.

"Does any person see it fit, that these two not join in holily matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

For a moment there was silence before a voice rang out through the church. "I object!"

Can you guess who it is?

Did my simple little mystery riddle your mind with questions?

Will I ever stop asking questions?

Will you review if I offer plums?


	9. Here Comes the Bride

Howdy yall!

I'm goin to a friends house, thurs-sat so, I'll try to get another chapter in before then if not,

probably expect one about Sunday, Monday

Ok to all yall you reviewed....

Aninnymous- Starfire said that she would be a whale, marine life, ignore me

I'm crazy. It's her mothers last name, her father is Trigon the Terrible,

and the Terrible is a crappy last name. And yes, I lov plums!

Jonakhensu- Yeah, someone got it! Oh so complicated. And you're the first person

to take me up on the stoning offer

Congrats, I guess

Silverkid- close but no cigar, cause they can give you cancer.

stella-s55- Thank you very much

scootertrxs- Terra said to shut up, so I dipped her in honey and threw her to the bees

That's his real name I looked it up on the internet of course (when I'm not on here,

I'm researching Teen titans, they used to be a comic book! 'gasp')

Me2000-Yeah plums, actually, the nice man in the lab coat says I'm a very special girl!

Yeah Hyper!!! Sugar is good for...something in the body! Yea I learned a word!

And got to poke u while you were passed out

Luv ya 2!

StarryRavenFire-yea good idea!

'remembers who is objecting (cause it's my story!) and cowers in fear'

Turn around and the gun will have more fun!

On with it then..

PS... Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or my socks, or Silverkid

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

Everyone, amazed, turned around to see none other than, Raven. Standing there, floating a few inches off the ground, making her look taller than she really is, a black aura surrounding a hand that was pointing and accusing ginger at the bride.

Beast Boy was shocked, if that's Raven, then who was he about to marry? He looked at her, and slowly removed the veil to find a pair of blue eyes staring innocently back at him. 'Terra' he thought 'it's time to die'.

She then smiled evilly and went in for a kiss, the shocked Beast boy just stood there, staring at her. The kiss probably would have happened, if a black shield hadn't covered Terra's entire body, lifting it into the air.

Terra was furious, 'I was so close!' she thought 'that damn witch did this to me again, she will pay dearly for it.' Suddenly Terra's eyes glower golden before she raised her golden hands and pointed to Raven. Rocks, ones about the size of your fist, were sent flying at Raven from every angle, but she didn't release Terra from her grasp until the first rock was a few inches from he, when this happened she released Terra and shielded her body from the on coming attack. Causing Terra to fall flat onto the ground, where she found herself facing a green tiger.

"Sorry Beast Boy" she whispered, before pressing a button that released sleeping gas into the church, as she jumped out the window, eager for and escape.

But our young Terra wasn't as lucky as she thought, because blocking her path was an enraged Raven, eyes glowing white, occasionally flashing red. "You didn't think you could escape that easily, did you dear?" asked Raven in a demonic voice that sounded nothing like her own.

"N-no" Terra stuttered, she was scared, really scared "I was hoping you would follow me, so I could teach you a lesson!" she was now screaming, to cover up the fear.

Raven smirked "Good"

And with that, the two kinetics were at it, Raven first uplifted a tree, sending it straight at Terra, who was hit by it dead on,and sent flat on her face.

"Not hurt are you Terra? I would hate for my good friend to be hurt" Raven mocked.

Yes, she was hurt, but she had to kill Raven "You wish!" At that moment a huge rock was sent flying at Raven's stomach. Her eyes widened, she wouldn't let anything happen to her children, she created a shield over her stomach, she knew it wouldn't be enough, it all happened to quickly for her to prepare it properly. So she also folded her arms over her stomach.

The stone crashed through the shield, it only slowed it down slightly. Then it hit the children's last line of defense, there mothers arm. The stone was luckily stopped, but along with that, Raven's arm was broken.

She didn't cry out, she wouldn't give Terra the pleasure. Instead she sent a sharp disc of aura at Terra's face.

Terra ducked, but not well enough, the disc caught her hand, and took it off her wrist.

She looked at where her hand had been, only moments ago, in total shock. She watched as the blood gushed from her wrist, staining her clothes and the grass around her. She fell to her knees and looked at Raven 'If I'm going to take out this witch, now would be the best time'. Raven was also on her knees, holding her arm, it was swelling, badly.

Terra raised her remaining hand and before she collapsed from blood loss, she threw another huge rock at Raven's face. With little time to react Raven moved her Body as quickly as she could, but the rock still left a gash along her temple. She sent a glare at the dying Terra, before transporting into the church, where everyone was now stirring.

With her non-broken arm, she felt the gash and groaned, 'Great, more stitches'.

Just then Beast Boy rushed up to her "Rae, raven, you alright?" she gave him a sarcastic look "Peachy"

"Oh yea, right" he transformed into a horse and rode off to the hospital, then rode back to pick up Raven, then rode back to the hospital.

"Will she be alright?" he asked.

"Yes" answered the doctor smiling "she'll be just fine. We're just going to put a cast on that arm of hers, and get her a few stitches and she'll be good as new." Just then a garbage can melted.

"Is she getting those stitches now?"

"Yes, actually, when I left they were preparing the Novocain. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, is it a pill or..."

"It's actually in liquid form, they inject it, from what I've heard, it's fairly painful."

"Oh"

About an hour later, they were good to go, and everyone went home to think about the days events.

.....................................................................................................................

I'm tired, I need a nap...anyway...

Yes, the Novocain is that painful!

I had to get stitches in my knee (fell on glass ï ) and had to get 7, long story short, mean doctor, painful injection, cruel nurses that say when I was howling in pain the I sounded like a monkey, such wonderful people!

Any way...review plz (this is not the end, I repeat this is not the end)


	10. Not a Chapter, A Word From Our Friendly ...

Hey ya'll, I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter...

Stop throwing things at me!

Just here to say, that I may not get a new chappy in very soon,

My mom is going away for the weekend, meaning I have to leave to,

So I'm going to my friends' house till Saturday night

But... it'll give me a while to think of a great chapter (not really, Autumn Leaf Festival, I'm going to win me a fish!)

So, I'll get another chapter in, Sunday or Monday

Tuesday at the latest!

Review this chapter, it may be my best yet!

Alright I love you all!!!!!

And I'll miss you!!!

Alright, have a nice weekend!


	11. A Very Angry Raven

I'm back! Miss me?

.........

thought so...

I'm also glad everyone was concerned over my painful stitches!!!

Ok..answering stuff

sorinslayer4eva-wow, that's a lot of reviews and yes, everyone celebrate! Plums(......Thought so) and pizza for all! And...yea flames!

Jonakhensu-i think it would hurt a lot! And I'm coming to stay on whatever half of the world your on!

scootertrxs- I kno! Isn't it great! And tank you very much! I'm glad I'm appreciated

warprince2000-thank you!

Gryffindor620-jeepers, thanks Batman...wait, that's not right..i mean...thanks! It's ok to say that, I'm crazy, in a very 'special' way

StarryRavenFire-normally, Raven would, kill anyone who tried something like that, but you gave her a band-aide and because you went after Terra, she'll let it slid, and she also said to give you a plum so...here you go

Ok so...

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but as of now, I do own Silverkid, yea!

.............................................................................................

It has been bout three months since the whole wedding incident. They had decided to wait a while more before the wedding, but Raven changed her last name too Logan. Oh yes and as for the large bulge in Ravens stomach...

............................................

"It'll be ok Raven, just breath" soothed a worried Beast Boy when Raven's head jerked to face him as she screamed "SHUT UP!" at the soon to be father.

"Yea, sorry madam" answered Beast Boy sarcastically, earning a glare from Raven.

"He he sorry" said Beast Boy as he smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He probably would have gotten more than a glare, but the contractions were coming strong, and Raven really didn't have much time to deal with him.

"Ok Miss Logan, breath and push and it will be over soon" said the doctor, who ignored Beast Boys signs to shut it. As a punishment for not listening to him, he was suddenly hit in the face with a metal pan, covered with the all too familiar black aura.

"I THINK I KNOW WHAT TO DO HERE!" screamed an enraged Raven, as she was hit with another contraction.

About five minutes after they had brought in another doctor, the first child was out surprisingly quiet, she had purple hair and pale skin accompanying a pair of large lavender eyes that observed all around her. You wouldn't of known that it was Beast Boy's daughter, if not for the elfish ears the framed her face.

Raven barely had time to look at her daughter before she felt another head, and before she knew it, her son was born too. This one was not as quiet. He took after his father, with green hair and slightly greenish skin. His eyes were and aqua color and his ears were as normal as could be, but upon farther inspection, you could see a small fang like tooth already coming in.

Raven and Beast Boy both smiled as they held a child each in there arms.

"What are you going to name them?" asked a nurse, standing nearby, with a pen and paper in hand. Before Beast Boy could think, Raven answered, "Jade Charlotte and Jason Matthew Logan."

The nurse smiled "Those are lovely names."

Raven smiled as she looked at Beast Boys face, "Kinda cute aren't they?"

"They're...perfect, Jason is a sexy beast and Jade is as beautiful as her mother."

Raven smiled and kissed Beast Boy and said "I guess Starfire is going to have to learn about the birds and the bees sooner or later."

.....................................................................

Sorry if it was short, I have to write some stupid essay for art class...who makes you write essays for art??

Anyway...review...or I might not be nice


	12. Epilogue! of doom

Epilogue!

Can't think of anything else (interesting) to happen so...epilogue!

Ok...onto reviews!

Gryffindor620-glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing, I get lonely sitting here

purplebananas867-my thoughts exactly...down with Terra!!!! I'm not sure if I've stayed on track for more than five minutes (that explains the stories) he is stupid! I better get an A on that thing too...and thanks. I mean... Hey! that's not nice

scootertrxs- glad ya liked it, yeah babies! Best thing is, with a kid that has more powers than BB, Cy might be forced to eat it! I'm so happy she is dead too!!!!!

Jonakhensu- who said _I _was on Earth? Oh yea, I did...oops...come on, am I not cute enough to be saved from an asteroid...are you calling me fat?? Well, stop them plz and thanks for reviewing!

sorinslayer4eva- thanks! I got some help from my friends but I mainly got them myself. Yeah reviews!

StarryRavenFire- aw! Iris is so cute! You should bring her over 2 play with Jade and Jason sometime!

Ok, I think that's all...on with epilogue!

...................................................................................................

It had been seven years since the twins were born. Jade was quiet and very mature for her age, and Jason...

........................................

"No! BB control your son! Get that tofu crap away from my face!" but his cries were drowned out by the father and son...bonding time.

.............................................

Yea, he's a mini Beast Boy.

Around their fifth birthday, they discovered their powers. Jade is telekinetic, but she doesn't have to say her magic words, and she can turn invisible. Jason can turn into any animal, but unlike daddy dearest, he is white when morphed, and unfortunately for Cyborg, he can read minds. Well, everyone but mommy and sissy, they learned long ago how to shield their thoughts.

Both Jade and Jason went to public schools until...

..................................................................

"Hey, little kindergartener, gimme the toy."

"No" came Jade's only response as she continued stacking the blocks.

"Fine you little baby, you asked for it" said the second grader as he kicked over her building. She slowly turned her head and stared at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice calm and level.

"Cuz your weird, and weird kids can't play with my toys" he said as he took the blocks.

As he did, she walked across the room to where Jason was reading a small book. She whispered something in his ear.

He stood up slowly, even though Jade was slightly older than him, she was shorter by about two inches, turns out she took after her parents in that department while her brother took after their grandparents.

He walked over to the boy who did that to his sister, and even though he was two years older than him, Jason was still as tall as, and more muscular.

"That. Wasn't. Nice." He said slowly and calmly, before changing into a rather small tyrannosaurus, but still a t-rex.

Raven and BB decided home schooling would be better for them.

.......................................................................................

The twins didn't have the least bit of sibling rivalry, they were close, but they did have their fights.

They now have there own rooms, and are fairly happy. They decide that they would be Titans when they turned thirteen.

As for our dear couple, they are doing great. They are also hoping for another child soon.

And Terra... well, they had her cremated and the ashes were 'accidentally' dropped and flushed down the toilet. A noble resting place.

........................................................................

Done! That's 4, count em, 4 stories I finished.

I'm gonna miss you guys!

Ok, review plz!


End file.
